


The Dog Days Are Over

by AutisticShepard



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Family Fluff, Firestar is excited but tries to be chill, Gen, M/M, StarClan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24235393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticShepard/pseuds/AutisticShepard
Summary: Firestar sees Tallstar going out of StarClan and asks him about it. Tallstar realizes it may be time to introduce Firestar to his father.
Relationships: Firestar & Jake (Warriors), Firestar & Talltail (Warriors), Jake/Talltail (Warriors), Tallstar/Jake
Kudos: 84





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a fairly short piece, I'm just splitting it up so it flows a bit better in a chapter by chapter format. Title is from the Florence + The Machine song of the same name. The original idea for this story is from a post I saw on tumblr.

“Tallstar?” The black-and-white tom paused at the sound of his name, ears pricked questioningly. He relaxed slightly when he saw the familiar ginger form of Firestar standing there.

“Oh, Firestar! It’s good to see you.” Firestar dipped his head in greeting.

“You as well, Tallstar, it’s always a treat when our paths cross. Would you like to join Sandstorm and me for a hunt?”

“Thank you, however, I’m actually on my way somewhere. If it’s all right, could we hunt together later?” Firestar tilted his head questioningly.

“I’ve noticed you go out of StarClan quite a bit; may I ask why?” Tallstar suppressed a purr at the curiosity gleaming in the other tom’s eyes; Firestar really was a lot like Jake.

“Well, it’s a long story, but when I was living in the old forest in WindClan, I fell in love with a kittypet while I was on a journey.” Firestar’s emerald-green eyes widened in surprise, but he didn’t interrupt as Tallstar went on. “I eventually returned to WindClan, so we couldn’t stay together, but now I’m able to go out of StarClan to visit him as frequently as I want.”

“I didn’t know you had a mate, but I’m glad to hear that the two of you are happy now.” Firestar replied. “I’d like to hear more about how the two of you met sometime, if that’s okay with you.”

“Of course.” The elder of the two answered. “Although, the both of you have so much in common, I think it would be easier for you to meet each other.” Firestar’s ears pricked eagerly.

“Really? That would be great!” Tallstar let out a small purr; the ginger tom was kneading the ground excitedly with his front paws, the same way Jake did when he was enthusiastic.

“I’ll ask him when I go visit and if he agrees then we can visit him together next time, okay?” Firestar dipped his head, his tail still quivering slightly. He seemed to be attempting to regain some of the calmness he’d embodied as ThunderClan’s leader, but Tallstar enjoyed seeing Firestar behave so much like the young warrior that had found WindClan and brought them home so many seasons ago.

“Thank you, Tallstar. I’ll await your return with Sandstorm so we may hunt together later.”

“Swift hunting, Firestar.” The black-and-white tom returned the farewell as he followed the familiar trail out of StarClan to visit his mate.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake is nervous. Tallstar comforts him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if there's a word that kittypets use to describe themselves but I'm guessing it wouldn't be "kittypet"

“Tallstar, I _told_ you, you can’t outpace a mouse--you have to outthink it.” Tallstar was still crouched over the mouse’s burrow, his tail twitching impatiently.

“I thought I could, just this once to prove you wrong.” He admitted. Jake padded next to him so their pelts brushed together and he let out a purr.

“As fun as it is to watch you try to outrun it everytime, maybe you could just admit I’m right about this and let me teach you how to do it right?” He teased.

“Fine.” Tallstar gave his mate a quick lick on his ear. “But only because I love you.”

“I love you too, but don’t try to distract me from this?” Jake nudged the taller male gently.

“Speaking of distractions--”

“What did I just say, Tallstar?” The Clan cat suppressed an amused purr.

“No, wait, I’m serious.” He insisted. Jake’s ears pricked, concern flashing in his verdant eyes.

“Is everything okay?”

“Yes, of course.” Tallstar reassured him. “I just ran into Firestar before I came to see you and I thought it was time for the two of you to meet.” 

Jake studied his paws. Tallstar had already told him all about Firestar, about how he knew that the ginger tom was Jake’s son as soon as Tallstar saw the combination of flame-colored fur and bright green eyes, about how Firestar had helped lead WindClan back from exile when he was only a young warrior and about how great of a leader he became.

“Don’t get me wrong, I know that he turned out amazing from what you’ve told me, but I’m still nervous about meeting him. This might sound stupid, but...you’ve told me that with Clan cats, both parents are usually very involved in raising kits. I know for cats who live with Twolegs, it’s not the same and we don’t really have a choice since the kits are given to other housefolk. Even so, I’m still worried that he’ll be upset at me for it, and he’d be completely in his rights to be mad about it.” Once Jake finished, he sat down and tightly curled his tail over his paws self-consciously, his ears twitching nervously. Talltail sat next to him, wrapping his tail around his mate.

“Jake, I’ve only seen Firestar hold a grudge over truly evil cats. For what it’s worth, I can’t imagine he would be angry at you for something that’s out of your control. And, worst case scenario, let’s say that he is upset at you. Firestar is the type of cat who would be willing to work through it and give you a chance.” Jake looked up, his green eyes brimming with emotion to meet Tallstar’s own gaze.

“Thanks,” He meowed softly, leaning in to gently brush their cheeks together. “I’m looking forward to meeting Firestar.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to give Jake a section of him showing Tallstar how to hunt mice as a contrast to how warriors usually teach kittypets how to hunt and since Tallstar grew up in WindClan and Jake lives close to woodland, I figured Jake might've picked up some tricks on how to hunt mice.
> 
> Also, I know that what Tallstar said about Firestar isn't 100% accurate since one could argue that Firestar has had some unfair grudges in the past (example: not trusting Bramblekit because he looked like his father) but: a) Tallstar was alive and in another Clan at the time so he doesn't have all the information b) Firestar worked past it and realized he was wrong to do so.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tallstar shows Firestar the way to kittypet heaven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to finish this earlier but work has been keeping me busy with the quarantine. There will be at least one more chapter, possibly two more chapters total.

“So we just walk through this mist?” Tallstar turned to look back at Firestar. The flame-colored tom was eyeing the dense fog doubtfully. 

“Yes, I’ve been through this countless times.” The elder of the two reassured him. “Don’t worry.” Firestar nodded in reply as he followed the black-and-white leader without expressing any further doubts. Tallstar stayed close to the other male, his long tail streaming out behind him so that Firestar could keep track of him more easily. 

They went on in silence through the heavy mist until it began to thin, weakening as it revealed a setting that couldn’t help but remind Firestar of the Twolegplace next to ThunderClan’s border in the old forest. They currently stood on the edge of woodland, strands of fog still lingering near their paws, with a tall fence in front of them. Firestar swallowed heavily, feeling nostalgia well up in his throat at the memories of visiting his littermate, Princess, in the old forest and his first foray into the forest when he was still Rusty the kittypet. A brief touch on his shoulder made Firestar jerk out of his memories, and he blinked rapidly to dispel them and focus on the present. Tallstar withdrew his tail-tip.

“Not much farther.” He promised, compassion sparking in his amber eyes; the older tom must have seen the wistfulness in Firestar’s gaze. Tallstar padded up to the picket fence in front of them, pausing before leaping to the top and wobbling slightly before catching his balance. Firestar jumped up almost immediately after, feeling a twinge of pride as he landed steadily on the fence, although he reflected that he may have had more experience jumping fences than Tallstar did.

If Tallstar noticed the differences in their landings, he made no comment and instead leaped onto the other side of the fence into a large yard behind a Twoleg nest.

“Ja-a-ake!” He yowled loudly, making Firestar jump. The ginger tom focused on smoothing his fur back down as they waited for Tallstar’s mate. Pawsteps inside the Twoleg nest became audible and Firestar struggled to keep still from excitement as the flap quivered and a bright ginger tom slid into view. Jake mewed a greeting to Tallstar before turning to Firestar. 

It was like looking into a mirror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I headcanon that kittypets and twolegs share a heaven so that way, they can both be happy and reunited with each other. Sorry for the pseudo-cliffhanger, I just really liked the idea of the chapter ending with that sentence. 
> 
> Also I wrote Tallstar as not having much experience with steadying himself on the fence because yes, he's been visiting Jake but as a WindClan cat, he'd have more experience in running and still has a bit of a learning curve.


End file.
